


Don't be Sorry

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because I'm nice, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I don't know, I wrote it as either one, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is actually a three year old, Light Angst, M/M, short and sweet, the forehead thing, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr</p>
<p>Imagine helping Kylo through his tantrums</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Kylo had a temper, and a short one of that. You never ever knew when he would lose it.

It hurt. It hurt seeing him hurt. You just want to hold him and try to take all the hate and pain away. You knew you couldn't, but you would always try your best to help.

You held Kylo close to you as you whispered soft words of comfort to him.

He had started slashing everything in reach with his lightsaber. When he saw you enter, he immediately dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees, face in his hands.

You sat down to his level, and pulled him close to you.

Once Kylo had regained himself, he looked up at you.

"I'm sorry. You should not have to see me like that. Ever." His deep voice was laced with sadness.

You shook your head. "It's okay, Kylo. Don't feel embarrassed. Everything will be fine okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kylo nodded and pulled you in for a gentle kiss. You returned it. He leaned his forehead against yours, as you began to whisper again.

Everything will be okay...

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
